1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic amplifiers and, more specifically, to pulse type amplifiers for driving servo motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulse width modulated servo amplifiers are widely used in control systems for aircraft, marine, industrial and computer applications. Ordinarily, such amplifiers are protected against damage from accidental overload only by fuses or circuit breakers which must be replaced or reset before operation can be resumed after a malfunction. The circuit of the present invention provides automatic reset after overcurrent trip at the start of each modulation pulse.